The present invention is concerned with a magazine for loadings in the form of cartridges, tablets, bullets and the like, which includes a device for inserting loads at the rate of one at a time until the magazine has been completely emptied.
The present invention represents an improved magazine which contains a plurality of parallel channels, and a device for completely emptying the magazine by means of successive advancing of the channel openings toward a loading position, in which position a load is ejected as long as one of the channels still contains a further load. The magazine and the emptying device are preferably separably arranged so that an empty magazine can be simply exchanged with a filled magazine.
A substantial advantage of the present invention lies in the fact that the magazine can only be emptied when it is inserted in the device, which will thereby prevent loads from being lost when the magazine is removed from the device. Furthermore, the device has the advantage that one simple loading movement of the same as well as the emitting of a load covers the changing of channels to the loading position between successive loading movements. The present magazine should be so constructed that the openings of the channels are at least partially closed by means of a stop member in the drum-shaped magazine, whereby at least one part of the stop member for a channel can be opened and closed during the rest position.